We'll meet again
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Durante la segunda guerra antes de que británicos y americanos deben despedirse de los que se quedan, no todos volverán. Arthur y Alfred quizá deba aprovechar de este breve momento de paz juntos.


_Sin mucho que decir, esto se me ocurrió así de repente._

_El título hace alución a la famosa canción de la británica Vera Lynn_

**We'll meet again**

Aquel había sido el peor para partir.

El cielo gris y su fría lluvia habían traído un lúgubre ambiente a la ya difícil despedida.

Despedidas, eso era lo que se vivía en toda la ciudad, Arthur Kirkland la había atravesado por completo y a donde quiera que pusiera los ojos había gente despidiéndose de los hombres que iban al continente a enfrentar una guerra de la que tal vez no volverían.

Mujeres se quedarían sin sus esposos, niños sin sus padres, madres sin sus hijos…

Y no sólo los británicos decían adiós, no era extraño que los soldados americanos también se hubieran hecho de amor de las mujeres de su isla, eran tiempos complicados, estaban lejos de casa y la soledad no era algo con lo que deseara lidiar.

Ellos probablemente tampoco se volverían a ver.

Arthur sintió un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensarlo y que le duró hasta llegar a su oficina, él también tendría que partir el día de mañana, por supuesto la despedida con su familia había sido menos emotiva que cualquiera de las que había visto en las calles.

"Mejor así", pensó, "Es más fácil, además nos volveremos a ver en cuanto acabe todo esto". Quizá Arthur no tenía las mejores relaciones con sus hermanos, pero ello no implicaba, ni por asomo, que muy a su manera les guardara cariño.

Encendió la luz de su pequeña oficina y abrió la ventaba para que el olor de la tierra mojada se colara dentro, le gustaba la sensación de melancolía que le provocaba.

"Así me despido de casa, aun a miles de kilómetros recordaré su aroma". Él volvería y la ciudad y sus lluvias lo estarían esperando, de nuevo pensó en aquellos que jamás volverían a sus hogares. El nudo en la garganta estaba ahí otra vez.

Se quitó el saco y lo arrojó sobre su escritorio, el cual estaba atiborrado de mapas y valiosos documentos, tal vez debería revisar nuevamente un par de ellos.

"No, esta noche no", se sirvió un vaso de whisky y encendió la pequeña radio, le hacía falta el sonido de voces humanas, el sonido alegre de la vida, pues allá a donde iban era lo que más les iba a faltar. De inmediato la voz elegante de Vera Lynn se hizo un lugar en la habitación.

-Nos encontraremos de nuevo…espero que sea así, Vera- susurró antes de que un largo trago de whisky llegara a sus labios. Arthur y la bella voz de Vera no pasarían mucho tiempo a solas, poco después la puerta se abrió, Alfred entró engalanado con su uniforme militar.

-Si te quitaras esa chamarra te verías más presentable- Arthur apenas le miró de reojo, ceñudo como siempre, cosa que como era de esperarse no cambió en nada la expresión alegre y despreocupada de Alfred.

-Relájate, Arthur, mañana vamos a partir y allá afuera están organizando una fiesta, como no te vi imaginé que estarías aburriéndote entre papeleo- Alfred caminó hacia él, ya no era el dulce niño que se sentaba en sus piernas a que le contara historias de piratas y canciones de cuna para dormir. Era un hombre hecho y derecho.

Pero, ¿Sabría ese hombre a qué se iban a enfrentar sus hombres el día de mañana? A veces los suyos se quejaban de él, resultaba valiente y seguro a simple vista, como si de antemano supiera que todo iba a salir bien, funcionaba para sus hombres, los inspiraba; pero con otros no funcionaba igual, "¿Es que ese hombre no puede tomarse nada enserio?", le preguntaban.

Arthur siempre respondía, a espaldas de Alfred, que era un hombre en que depositaría su vida sin dudarlo. Alfred era fuerte, sin embargo, se preocupaba mucho por él.

"Tampoco tiene de quien despedirse hoy"

-Que los soldados festejen, mañana necesitarán de un buen recuerdo- respondió, su atención estaba en la voz de Vera y en los ojos azules de Alfred que cada vez se acercaban más a él- ve con ellos, también te hará falta.

-¿Y tú, Arthy?

Arthur jugó con su vaso, se había vaciado rápidamente y Alfred se interponía entre él y su botella.

-Yo tengo trabajo que hacer, hay mucho por delante y la noche no va a durar para siempre.

-Por eso hay que aprovecharla-Alfred sonrió, su sonrisa era radiante, tanto que envidió su felicidad.

-A veces me pregunto si olvidé enseñarte a no molestar a los mayores- Arthur no parecía ni molesto ni triste cuando le hizo a un lado para llegar al escritorio y servirse más de esa ardiente bebida- tu aprovecha tu noche a tu manera y yo a la mía, seguro has hecho amigos o amigas en la ciudad, ve y despídete de ellos, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a verlas.

No dudaba que Alfred hubiera hecho amigos, su naturaleza afable le permitía aquello y notaba como lo miraban las mujeres, era atractivo, él no estaba ciego para no notarlo.

-Algunos…pero ya me he despedido de ellos- de repente Alfred se encontró incómodo en su lugar, como el niño que entraba sin permiso al despacho de Arthur para jugar con él, por supuesto esos días el inglés no habría sido tan cortante.

"Nos encontraremos de nuevo, no sé dónde, no sé cuándo, pero sé que nos volveremos a ver algún día soleado", cantó Vera la última estrofa de su canción mientras el par de hombres se miraba fijamente, Alfred ya no se mostraba seguro de mi mismo y Arthur sentía más fuerte que nunca el nudo en la garganta.

-Alfred…

-Todo mundo se despide en esta ciudad y yo sólo quería verte, Arthur, si ya se, mañana partiremos juntos, pero no será lo mismo, sé muy bien que significa una guerra, pero hoy no hay ninguna, es decir, ninguna en esta habitación- las palabras de Alfred eran atropelladas, un discurso hecho de golpe para expresar lo que sentía.

La gente se decía adiós por toda la ciudad, muchos no se volverían a ver. Ellos eran afortunados, aunque Arthur no lo había considerado hasta ese momento.

-Cuando volvamos te invitaré a beber una pinta al mejor pub de la ciudad, mientras tanto, hoy podemos tomarnos un poco de whisky juntos- Arthur le sonrió y pronto Alfred recuperó los alegres ánimos de siempre. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, a ellos también les harían falta buenos recuerdo en aquellos oscuros días.

-¿Crees que deberíamos besarnos para despedirnos de este momento? –bromeó Alfred esperando en el fondo una respuesta positiva del otro, aunque molestarle era divertido.

-Cuando volvamos Alfred, cuando volvamos, me gustan más los besos de bienvenida.


End file.
